Ultraman Shadow vs Bagan
by Goji64
Summary: Watch as the two demonic bastards Ultraman Shadow and Bagan go head to head in what is an epic battle.


Ultraman Shadow vs. Bagan

The evil Ultra stood off with Bagan, the demonic dragon growled at him. Ultraman Shadow attacked first by jumping up and kicking Bagan in the side of the head, Bagan went stumbling backwards, Ultraman Shadow tried to repeat this attack with his other foot but Bagan caught it and threw Ultraman Shadow away from him. Ultraman Shadow was sent flying through a row of buildings, Ultraman Shadow quickly rose and his missiles, striking Bagan's chest and exploding on contact. Bagan stood bold, ignoring the pain, he roared out in fury before slashing Ultraman Shadow across the chest. Ultraman Shadow kneed Bagan in the stomach, Bagan roared out in pain as he gasped for air. Ultraman Shadow followed his previous attack up by upper cutting Bagan, Bagan was sent flying into a building. Ultraman Shadow charged the fallen Bagan and leapt towards him, Bagan fired his Plasma Beam at Ultraman Shadow striking him in the chest and exploding on contact. Ultraman Shadow was sent flying back, he landed on a noodle shop, crushing it beneath him. Bagan charged at Ultraman Shadow, Ultraman Shadow grabbed a car and threw it at Bagan's face, this surprised Bagan, causing him to stop dead in his tracks. Ultraman Shadow jumped up, grabbed Bagan, and suplexed him. Bagan roared out in pain before rolling away from Ultraman Shadow.

Ultraman Shadow rose to his feet and fired missiles at Bagan, they all failed to hit Bagan, striking the ground behind him and causing a trail of explosions, due to him rolling. Bagan rose to his feet, charged Ultraman Shadow and slashed him across the face. Bagan head butted Ultraman Shadow sending him back, Bagan grabbed Ultraman Shadow by his arms and knees Ultraman Shadow in the crotch. Bagan threw the evil Ultra away from him, Ultraman Shadow was sent through two buildings. Ultraman Shadow rose and jumped into the air, he came down and kicked Bagan on his nasal horn, sparks flew off Bagan's horn as he was sent onto his back. Ultraman Shadow grabbed Bagan by his tail and attempted to lift the demonic dragon, only to find that Bagan too heavy to lift. Bagan unleashed his energy beam at Ultraman Shadow's color timer, Ultraman Shadow quickly formed his color timer shield. Sending Bagan's ray back at him, striking Bagan's chest and covering him in explosions, Ultraman Shadow continued to try to lift Bagan but still he couldn't, Bagan unleashed his diamond storm.

Ultraman Shadow grunted out in pain as he flew into a building. Bagan roared out in fury as he rose to his feet, he charged towards Ultraman Shadow, his head down, with hopes of impaling the evil Ultra. Ultraman Shadow front flipped over the charging Bagan causing Bagan's horn to stab straight through the skyscraper behind Ultraman Shadow, it shattered to pieces as Bagan pulled his horn from it. Bagan turned around to get a chop to the face from Ultraman Shadow, sending Bagan stumbling back. Ultraman Shadow jumped up into the air and double kicked Bagan in the face, the demonic dragon roared out in pain as he was sent onto his back. Ultraman Shadow stomped towards Bagan, only for Bagan to kick Ultraman Shadow away from him, Ultraman Shadow was sent flying into a building.

With a vicious roar Bagan rose to his feet then began moving in on Ultraman Shadow, Bagan hoped to kill the Ultra and end this match early. Ultraman Shadow jumped up and kicked Bagan across the face, Bagan roared out in pain as he fell onto both of his knees. Ultraman Shadow jabbed Bagan in the face, Bagan quickly used his Slasher Claw on Ultraman Shadow, Ultraman Shadow screamed out in pain before falling to his knees as well. Ultraman Shadow and Bagan beat away at one another with great strength and speed, this back and forth becoming so powerful all of Japan shook as they went at it. Ultraman Shadow chopped Bagan across the neck, bringing up a roar of pain from Bagan. Bagan bit down onto Ultraman Shadow's shoulder, Bagan stood up with him in his mouth shaking Ultraman Shadow around like a rag doll. Bagan slammed him onto the ground several times before chunking him into the air, Ultraman Shadow spun in the air.

Bagan howled before firing his energy beam, panicking Ultraman Shadow fired his meriken punch, coming down towards Bagan as he did, The strength of blast combined with Ultraman Shadow coming down towards Bagan led to Ultraman Shadow overpowering Bagan. Bagan roared out in pain as he was engulfed in a massive explosion, dust was sent into the air. Ultraman Shadow stood in a battle stance, waiting for the smoke the clear. Suddenly Bagan's terrifying growl filled the air, Ultraman Shadow tried to do another meriken punch but Bagan grabbed him by his throat and slammed him to the ground. Ultraman Shadow rolled away from Bagan and got back onto his feet, Bagan stomped towards Ultraman Shadow slowly. Ultraman Shadow fired his missiles at Bagan, covering his chest and underbelly in explosions, Bagan ignored the pain and continued towards Ultraman Shadow.

Ultraman Shadow fired his Shadorium Ray, striking Bagan in the chest and exploding contact, Bagan wasn't even sent two steps back by this. He growled out in anger towards Ultraman Shadow, this Ultra was starting to bug him. Bagan charged him and knocked him back with his horn, Bagan clawed away at Ultraman Shadow's face and chest. Bagan grabbed his head and threw him onto a building, Ultraman Shadow tumbled away from Bagan, he was growing tired fast yet so was Bagan. Bagan slashed Ultraman Shadow across his left eye, blinding Ultraman Shadow in his left eye. Bagan charged forward with his nasal horn out, he stabbed it straight through Ultraman Shadow's stomach. Bagan roared out in victory as he shook Ultraman Shadow around on his horn, Bagan threw Ultraman Shadow's corpse to the ground. Bagan turned towards Tokyo, he would destroy this city and rule but he needed to rest first. Bagan lay down on his back, shut his eyes, and went to sleep.

Winner: Bagan


End file.
